


To Be Honest

by GAOG



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Eye Sex, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG





	1. Chapter 1

升高的溫度和焦灼的情緒像是悶在鍋子裡沸騰翻滾的熱湯，刻意的安靜之下是過度激烈的喧囂，他和自己的情慾角力正僵持不下的時刻卻猛然被打破。  
他還陷溺在燠熱潮濕的未解決的情潮裡一時回不過神來，下意識的看向打開又關上的門，卻無法對於在這之中走進來的人做出任何適當的反應——例如闔上他張開的雙腿遮掩硬挺充血的陰莖，或者至少把自己的手該死的從胯下移開。

而這兩者朴星和一件也沒做到，以至於當他終於清楚看見丁潤浩臉上驚訝微窘的神情時，巨大的羞恥感幾乎淹沒了他，而後化作毫無道理卻蠻橫洶湧的淚水快速的蓄積在他的眼眶裡。

即使是在這種情況下丁潤浩匆匆道了歉、然後在短暫的慌亂過後還是好好解釋了是因為浴室裡很久都沒有動靜、他在外面喊了幾聲也沒得到回應，於是還以為裡面其實是沒有人的……畢竟有時候宋旼琦或鄭友榮也會忘記關燈，這是確實曾經發生過的事。

朴星和羞愧得都快把頭埋進地板裡了，他不敢繼續盯著丁潤浩的臉看，否則他可能還會覺得好一點——不，他怎麼可能會覺得好一點？這簡直是某種可恥且逃避現實的妄想……  
然而丁潤浩並沒有如他所想的落荒而逃，相反的小他一歲的弟弟繼續向他走來；那雙長腿跨入淋浴間，玻璃拉門在軌道上滑動後關上的聲音讓朴星和慌張又錯愕的抬起頭來。

他知道丁潤浩向來溫柔也熟知他的碰觸和聲音是如何撫慰人心，但是卻不曾有過像這樣的感覺：當丁潤浩小心翼翼的碰了碰他的手臂，用和平常無二的語氣聲調問他「哥還好嗎」，朴星和確實的感覺到繃緊的神經被舒緩、他像是奶油融化在溫熱又柔軟的鬆餅上。  
事實上他並不確定丁潤浩說的是「還好嗎」、「沒事吧」或是「沒關係」，但是無論如何對方的關心和安撫都真實的透過握著他的手臂的那隻大掌傳來。他還是感到羞恥和不知所措，但卻已經比原本想像的要好多了。

「……或許我可以幫哥……？」不太確定的話語以沒有人能夠啟齒做出回應的疑問形式作結，而他沒有說完的句子則是以向下摸索的大手作為延伸。  
丁潤浩並沒有直接碰觸過於私密的地方，修長的手指用溫和的力道按摩朴星和緊繃的大腿，像是耐心而體貼的留下讓他考慮的空間、或者，那也可能像是一種暗示。

他赤裸著身體靠在丁潤浩身上，因為不久前的驚嚇和不安而萎靡的性器卻因為這個大膽的提議而微妙的又開始發熱了起來，他尚未獲得滿足的性慾也在體內不死心的蠢蠢欲動。  
「潤、潤浩啊，可是這……」這太奇怪了——朴星和想這樣說，但是他的理智卻不足以讓他開口拒絕，他的身體也不由自主的往溫暖的另一具軀體靠近。不經思索的動作被視為默許的信號，或許連他自己都不得不承認從難耐的小幅度挺腰中讀出了渴求的訊息。

丁潤浩想讓他放鬆一點，於是故意調侃他：「哥自己弄也太久了……看來是不是不太會啊？」  
這種戲謔的問話無異於陷阱，承認或否定都不是正確的回答方式；朴星和惱羞的抬眼看向他，尚未措辭完整的話連同猝不及防的呻吟被他及時咬住下唇阻攔在嘴裡。

那雙溫暖的大手分別撫上他的臀部和腿間，一手攫住富有彈性的軟肉揉捏、另一手則覆上脹鼓鼓的囊袋撥弄著裡頭的小丸，從陰囊往上緩慢而仔細的撫摸他的性器。那隻手真的很大，即使在他完全勃起後仍足以將大半的長度包覆在掌中；丁潤浩的五指溫暖而有力，握住碩長的部分在他本身分泌的體液潤滑之下得以更順利的套弄。

「嗯……別、不要這樣……」朴星和喃喃的說著自己也不能理解的推拒的話，並不是因為不舒服或是不想要，而是、這太難為情了——那兩隻靈活的長指圈握住他的龜頭，帶著些許粗糙觸感的拇指時而摩挲頂端的小口；他爽得小腹輕微的抽搐，像是失禁似的流出更多透明的前精。

丁潤浩的動作稍停頓了下，「如果說不要的話我真的會住手的，所以哥要說實話好嗎？」他的聲音還是那樣溫和且平穩的。  
比朴星和高大不少的男孩垂下視線細心的觀察他的表情、想確定他的反應；他不禁感到羞赧——儘管丁潤浩毫無責備的意思，他還是覺得自己像個被揭穿了說謊的小孩——，然而除此之卻也像個孩子似的感到安心。連自己也難以排遣紓解、甚至恥於面對的慾望，似乎在丁潤浩面前都可以被接納並且得到撫慰。他細微的點頭，像是催促似的大著膽子輕輕晃動著腰、讓自己的陰莖與帶給他快樂的那隻大手摩擦。

「嗯，哥像現在這樣就很好。」  
丁潤浩毫不吝嗇的讚美和愛撫讓熱鍋裡沸騰的慾望變得像甜蜜濃稠的糖漿，比朴星和曾經有過的任何經驗都更加誘人又躁動。他忍不住低聲嗚咽，失去組織言語的能力、思緒變得簡單卻越發熱切，在丁潤浩繼續撫摩他的龜頭沒多久後，朴星和就毫無防備的射了出來。

他平常明明不會這麼失態的……他有點心慌的想。高潮來得太過猛然又強烈，彷彿任何的餘裕都徹底的被那隻擠壓他的性器的大手給一併擠壓掉了。朴星和不知道自己什麼時候一手抱住了丁潤浩的手臂、另一手則是緊緊摀著自己的嘴，整個人脫力的靠在對方寬闊的胸膛上急促的喘著氣。他的精液都射在丁潤浩手裡，陰莖在一片黏膩中抵著他的掌心。

他在射精後渙散失焦的思緒被丁潤浩的問句給牽引回來，「哥喜歡我這樣摸你嗎？」  
朴星和下意識的抬頭看向那張白皙姣好的臉，而丁潤浩的表情中沒有一點促狹取笑的意味，反而只是關心的想知道他的感覺。他看分明後就悄悄鬆了口氣，害羞卻誠實的小聲吐出答案：「喜歡……」

比自己撫慰自己的時候更舒服的感覺不只是因為撫摸碰觸的技巧，他也喜歡被丁潤浩那樣溫柔又珍視的看著。這種想法不可能訴諸於口、更令朴星和感到難為情，於是不自覺的又把臉給埋了起來。但是即使情熱逐漸退去，他好像也恢復不了原先的理智，本來覺得「完蛋了」、「不可以」的事情，他嘴裡喃喃說著對不起的語氣卻變得遲疑不定——

「如果是覺得討厭的事，那一開始就乾脆不會開口了……」丁潤浩以一種認真澄清的口吻對他解釋，「所以哥沒有做什麼需要對我道歉的事啊。」

朴星和最後的一點不安和窘迫也被他隱隱帶著笑意的聲音和輕輕落在耳鬢之間的親吻給溫柔的抹去了。

×


	2. Chapter 2

是丁潤浩太縱容他了——朴星和想，就連撞見同團體的成員哥哥自慰、這樣尷尬又糟糕的事，好像也能毫無芥蒂的接受、溫柔而寬容的對待他。而他明明應該感到荒唐後悔的，事實上在那之後卻經常情不自禁的一再回想：那雙大手放在他身上的溫度、丁潤浩溫和沉穩的聲音，還有最後那個若有似無的印在他的鬢邊的吻。他在回憶這些瑣碎而具體的細節時無可救藥的勃起，指向明確的渴望令他羞愧得無地自容。

如果誠實的說出想要的話，就算是不合宜的請求……是不是也有百分之一的機會得到回應？  
他就像發情的貓在飼主身邊磨蹭示好一樣，毫無自覺卻又刻意的向丁潤浩發出微小的信號：輕輕碰觸手臂是想要再更多親近的互動的意思、那麼臉頰擦過臉頰的時候細微的偏轉過頭，讓嘴唇「巧合的」親親他的腮側，這又是什麼意思。

好想要。好想要你。  
朴星和還是說不出口的那些話，通過這些微小的信號丁潤浩也能夠準確的理解。

不在回歸期也沒有團體日程的午後，金弘中和姜呂尚在公司上中文課、他們的忙內去學校了還沒回來，當宋旼琦和崔傘鄭友榮也勾肩搭背的說要去練習室再整理一下編舞的動線，丁潤浩的表情就變得猶豫起來。他本來想待在宿舍完成舞蹈老師們交代下來的作業、好好搜索一下國內外的影片分析舞者的動作，這下看著成員們三三兩兩的出去，他於是也考慮起了要不要跟著去公司、或許影片的事可以等回來之後再說——

「潤浩啊，這樣的話要不要來我房間？」朴星和開口的時候並沒有多想，大型犬似的弟弟向來不喜歡單獨行動，留在宿舍的人就剩下他們兩個，互相作個伴也沒什麼。

本來是沒什麼、他們以前也常常這樣獨處，丁潤浩彷彿有一種神奇的氣場總是能夠讓身邊的人感到自在安心；但是現在卻變得有點微妙了起來，而這種感覺在成員們紛紛出去之後漸漸變得明顯。朴星和戴著耳機躺在床上聽音樂，漫無目的的視線在一次兩次無意間掠過坐在他的書桌前的人之後、在他自己也沒意識到的時候落在對方神情認真的側臉上就沒再移開過。  
神采奕奕的雙眼皮大眼和白皙柔軟的臉頰配上明朗的笑容，丁潤浩給人的印象大多是可愛又爽朗的；然而當他收起平常親切隨和的面貌，沉浸在本人擅長的舞蹈中時，那副沉歛而專注的模樣卻是顯得更加吸引人了。

這樣的男孩子本來就沒有人會不喜歡吧——  
寬闊的肩膀和修長的四肢，因為跳舞而練出了精實卻不過分張揚的肌肉線條；骨感的腕部再往下延伸則是那雙大手，正點按著滑鼠再三回放同一個舞蹈動作的手指，朴星和卻想起了當它們碰觸他的時候。在被子的遮掩下，他忍不住把手伸向自己腿間，難耐的揉弄起了反應的部位。

就算知道不應該這麼做卻還是無法克制自己的行動。耳機裡的音樂不知道什麼時候停了下來，他的耳膜被自己隱忍的粗重呼吸聲擊打著；此時此刻這個空間裡只有他們兩個人，意識到這件事實令他的身體更加興奮，手探進了褲子裡自瀆的動作也不知不覺的變得更加急躁。他學著丁潤浩摸他時的方式，收緊拇指和食指圈握住龜頭，陡然增強的刺激感讓他悶哼了出聲。

「……哥？」丁潤浩從螢幕上移開視線轉而看向他，眼神從原本工作中的專注審視一下子變得柔軟下來、關心又困惑的注視著他。  
他剛剛發出的聲音居然穿過耳機裡的音樂聲讓丁潤浩聽到了；朴星和忍不住咬住下唇感到難為情。他還是覺得羞恥和不確定，但是不安和慌亂卻變得輕微到幾乎可以忽略不論，甚至還感到一點隱約的輕鬆——他終於被注意到了呀。

丁潤浩拿下耳機起身走到床邊，在看清楚他眼睛裡濕潤的情慾和閃亮的期待與懇求之後，恍然大悟的「啊」了一聲。  
「哥是故意在我面前碰自己的嗎？」他的語氣裡帶著一絲興味和探詢；這個問題連朴星和本人也難以確知答案，他因為感到難為情而下意識的為自己脫序的行為小聲道歉。

他聽到男孩忍俊不禁的輕笑。「不是、比起說對不起，哥還不如說說看吧……想要我對你怎麼做？」  
丁潤浩站在床邊，安撫的伸出一手摸了摸他的頭髮和耳朵，朴星和就順從的把發熱的臉頰偎向他的掌心。他比丁潤浩年長，有時候卻反而覺得受到弟弟的照顧；丁潤浩讓他覺得自己是安全的，即使暴露出最私密、令人羞赧臉紅的樣子也沒有關係。

「……想要潤浩看著我……」他輕柔的嘟囔。在丁潤浩的注視下他的身體就變得敏感，比自己一個人時更滾燙的熱度在體內鼓譟，他撫摸套弄自己性器的手也因此變得亂無章法。  
朴星和半撐起身斜倚著枕頭，他的臉還蹭著丁潤浩的手掌，半閉上了眼沉迷在氤氳蒸騰的情慾裡；而那五隻修長靈巧的手指梳過他的頭髮、曖昧的按摩他的耳朵，細膩又溫柔的觸感引發一陣陣愉快的輕顫。

自己一個人的時候無法輕易達到的高潮，此時此刻他卻咬著下唇努力的忍耐：不想那麼快就到了……不想那麼快就結束這種舒服的感覺。  
丁潤浩開口的時候他也迷迷糊糊的睜開眼看向站在自己面前的人。因為高度差的關係正好映入眼簾的是對方的襠部，稍微被撐起的鼓脹部位在他會意過來是怎麼回事的瞬間，他情難自己的抽搐著下腹夾緊了雙腿。

「還想要、想吃潤浩的東西……」脫口而出的話是在回答上一刻丁潤浩循循善誘的問句：「哥只要這樣就可以了嗎？」  
但是顯然他們兩人誰也沒預期會得到這樣的答案，只見那雙漂亮的渾圓大眼驚訝的睜得更大了些。

朴星和簡直羞恥得快昏過去、面紅耳赤的垂下頭不敢看向對方——即使是丁潤浩也會覺得太過份了吧……怎麼有臉說得出這麼色情的話。就連一直放在他的耳鬢之間輕輕撫摸廝摩的手都停了下來，朴星和一手還放在自己的褲子裡卻也緊張的僵住了動作，尷尬又難堪的小聲嘀咕：「呀，你現在是不是覺得我太變態了……？」他鼓起勇氣抬頭看丁潤浩。

丁潤浩抬了抬眉毛——他的臉上帶著某種令朴星和感到呼吸一緊的神情——「不是，」他很快的否定了哥哥自暴自棄的喪氣話。  
「我只是在想，」他的手指拂過朴星和微啟的嘴唇，「星和哥含著我的樣子看起來會有多漂亮。」

他笨拙的解開丁潤浩穿著的牛仔褲的褲襠，拉下內褲露出了即使半勃也已經足夠顯得傲人的粗長男根，如本人膚色一樣乾淨淺淡的顏色和姣好的形狀令他下意識的咽了口唾沫。首先伸舌試探性的舔了幾口，丁潤浩鼓勵的撫摸他的臉頰，於是朴星和就漸漸變得大膽、小心的藏著牙齒將那器官含入口中。  
但是、這真的……太大了……他有點窘迫的發現光是含住龜頭就已經幾乎塞滿了他的口腔，再怎麼努力也無法將全根吞入口中。喉頭因為被外物抵住而反射性的做出欲嘔的反應，他透過一層模糊淚霧卻看見了丁潤浩臉上隱約的難耐神情；明明是熟悉的臉孔此時此刻卻顯露出從來未曾得見的性感誘人，朴星和的腦袋裡頓時只剩下想讓他舒服的想法、「想讓潤浩也像我想要他一樣對我產生慾望」。

「星和哥的嘴裡好舒服，」丁潤浩稱讚他的語氣像是某種詠嘆調，「哥哥現在的樣子有多性感，自己都不知道吧……」  
「眼睛紅紅的好像兔子一樣，含著眼淚努力幫我口交的樣子真的很可愛。」他的話說得露骨，朴星和忍不住絞緊了雙腿——他的精液噴薄而出，弄髒了自己的手。

丁潤浩哄著他教他怎麼前後搖動頭部，用自己的嘴套弄男人的性器；那雙大手一手溫柔的撫摸勾畫他的眼鼻唇，另一手卻不容拒絕的按著他的後腦。朴星和就乖巧的用濕潤柔軟的舌頭取悅自己嘴裡的陰莖，他故意舔吸著龜頭頂端微張的小孔，然後被毫無預警的狠狠一下頂到深處。  
帶著腥味的溫熱液體滑落喉間，還沒來得及反應過來他已經把丁潤浩射出來的精液給吞下了大半；暈暈乎乎的感覺到碩大的陰莖從他嘴裡抽了出去，丁潤浩忙不迭的詢問「哥還好嗎」、並且用懊惱的聲音一再道歉。……

朴星和的潔癖在這種時候意外的存在感全失，連他自己都感到窘迫的是、他其實並不太介意吃下弟弟的精液。他搖搖頭啞聲說沒事，然後被丁潤浩握著手臂拉了起來接吻——在那一刻他分不清自己的心臟究竟是跳得太快了、還是根本已經停止跳動了。  
甜美又叫人興奮到感到疼痛的親吻真實的落在他的嘴唇上，另一人的舌頭撬開了他的雙唇仔仔細細的舔遍他的口腔、吸吮他的舌頭，讓他的大腦裡不斷冒著愉快的細小氣泡、舒服的信號早已過載。

「哥剛剛做得很好。」丁潤浩總是毫不吝嗇於讚美他，同時也不忘再次確認他的感覺：「還可以嗎？全都吃下去了呢。」  
朴星和面紅耳赤的點點頭，「……因為喜歡潤浩……所以……嗯，沒關係……」他支吾其詞說不完整一句話，而那些組織不全的零散字句和不明所以的浮躁情緒，在溫暖又甜蜜的吻中似乎也都變得暫時不那麼重要了。

×


	3. Chapter 3

「嚇到嗎，一開始是有點……錯愕？」丁潤浩摸著下巴歪頭思索措辭的樣子看起來很可愛，「真的要說嚇到的話，那也是因為哥看起來一臉快哭出來的樣子吧。」  
就算是現在回想起第一次的狀況，朴星和還是覺得太丟臉了——在那種情況下，哭出來分明也是完全可能的吧？……

他和丁潤浩遊走在曖昧不清的界線上，但即使實際上發生了這樣那樣的不尋常的關係，對方看起來也依舊像平常一樣沉著自在。然而朴星和對丁潤浩的慾望卻早已不再只是生理上的需求，得到的越多他想要的就更多。

因為腳傷而留在飯店休息的時候，看著孩子們還是順利完成了演出、沒有一點缺漏的好好填補了他不在的空位，本來覺得欣慰的心情卻在想到那個人的時候像洩了氣的氣球一樣癟了下去：丁潤浩本來就是和誰都玩得很好的類型啊，無論是和哪個成員在一起都很愉快吧、就算少了他說不定也根本沒有影響吧。……  
發散的思緒在房門打開、那張熟悉的臉探頭進來時再次凝聚起來，朴星和只覺得心臟像是被那隻骨節分明的大手給一把抓住了似的。他毫不掩飾自己語氣裡的驚喜期冀，問「怎麼來了」聽起來卻像是在撒嬌的說想念。

丁潤浩也從善如流的回答他：「弘中哥不在，剛剛我看到呂尚去找友榮了……想說哥一個人大概會無聊吧、所以就來了。」  
他一邊說一邊在床邊坐下，伸手把朴星和放在床上的腿拉過來擺在自己身旁，自然的按摩起了他的小腿。「今天沒什麼走動吧，我幫哥放鬆放鬆。」

因為缺少活動而僵硬的肌肉在那雙大手施力之下漸漸變得柔軟，朴星和覺得自己的心裡好像也開始變得奇怪起來；他傾身湊近丁潤浩，閉上雙眼嘟起嘴唇去碰他的嘴唇。稍微分開一點對方又不滿足的再次跟進，輕啄逗弄之間嘖嘖的水聲叫人不禁感到害羞卻又捨不得停止。他閉著眼睛雙唇微啟，丁潤浩親親他偶爾又用帶著滿滿笑意的好聽聲音對他說話：「哥喜歡嗎？像這種的。」  
而朴星和現在已經習慣對他坦承，「喜歡。喜歡像這樣和你接吻……」沒有什麼好掩飾隱瞞的，乖乖說出實話就能得到更多——他被丁潤浩教得很好。

不自覺的伸出舌頭輕舔過丁潤浩的嘴唇，半睜半閉的眼中滿是渴望和期待；小他不滿一歲的男孩子看得明白就忍不住失笑。  
「哥還想要什麼……」這其實不算是問句，他安撫的又親了親朴星和。「這幾天腳踝的傷不是變嚴重了嗎，好好休息吧。」

反應過來丁潤浩話裡的意思，朴星和紅著臉小聲反駁：「不是……不是像那樣的……」至少，不只是像那樣的慾望。  
而他沒有說完的話，對方似乎也微妙的聽了出來。那雙漂亮的眼睛收起了玩笑的意味變得認真起來，按摩他的雙腿的手也停下了動作；丁潤浩注視著他問「那麼哥想要的是什麼」的時候，朴星和覺得自己的心跳聲一定響得丁潤浩都聽見了。

「……喜歡你也可以嗎？……想要潤浩的話，也可以嗎？」他小心翼翼的抬眼看向自己眼前的人。開口說出這些不像話的請求似乎卻不如想像中那樣難以啟齒：他還是緊張得要命、心臟彷彿都在胸腔裡畏縮的糾結成團，但是因為告白的對象是丁潤浩，他狂跳不安的心就又神奇的一點一點安定下來。  
然而對方故作思考的樣子讓人不知如何是好，朴星和只能哭笑不得的看著突然調皮起來的男孩子——

丁潤浩終於忍不住笑了出來。剛剛與朴星和親吻的那兩瓣淺紅嘴唇彎起了漂亮的弧度，而那雙明亮渾圓的眼睛也含著笑溫柔的看進了他的眼裡。  
「早就已經是你的了。還在想星和哥什麼時候才會發現呢。」

To Be Honest  
fin.

鴆 2019.09.13 11:14AM


End file.
